Infinium Pirates (One Piece Fanfic) Chapter 1-2
by draven81
Summary: continuance


Derek (walking over to a dark haired woman): miss may I talk to you for a few minutes.

Robin (smiling): of course my name is Nico Robin what do you want to know?

Derek: my name is Derek Raven and I am curious about the man you came here with and your adventures.

Robin sat back smiling and explained her past and how she had met Luffy and the rest of the crew.

Derek: so you started out as an enemy and Luffy saved your life?

Robin (smiling): yes after he beat Crocodile i stowed away on his ship and then asked if i could stay on his ship since i had nowhere else togo.

Draven: what happened then?

Robin (laughing): Luffy accepted me right away.

Derek (chuckling): Luffy sounds like he is an easy going person.

Robin (smiling): yes he is.

Derek (smiling): have you been one of his nakama for very long?

Robin: I have not been a crew member of his for long this was the first real adventure with the crew that I have had so far.

Derek: from what you know of your captain what is his goal.

Robin (laughing): Luffy has said his dream from the first moment I met him when I was an enemy. Luffy wants to be The King of the Pirates plain and simple goal and dream.

Derek: isn't that a hard dream to accomplish even us on Skypeia have heard of Gold Roger.

Robin: Luffy isn't thinking about how hard it is he says he will and believes it himself.

Derek (smiling and laughing): he sounds like an easy guy to figure out.

Robin (laughing): yes and he loves his crew as well even though I have not been a nakama of theirs for long the crew grows on you fast. You should go talk to Usopp the guy with the long nose over there he has been a member of the crew a lot longer.

Derek: thank you Robin it was a pleasure meeting you.

Robin (smiling): Likewise Derek.

Derek turned toward Usopp and started walking toward him. Usopp turned to face him when Derek tapped him on the shoulder.

Derek: excuse me Usopp can I talk to you for a moment?

Usopp: what do you want to talk to me about.

Derek: my name is Derek I am interested in your captain and your crew I have already talked to Robin and she told me to come talk to you.

Usopp: sure let's sit down and talk.

Derek (following Usopp over to a quiet section and sits down): first question is what kind of captain is Luffy.

Usopp (laughing): Luffy is a great guy he saved my home village from an insane pirate named Kuro.

Derek: so the first time you met Luffy was in your village.

Usopp: Syrup Village the pirate Kuro tried to kill my friend for her money Luffy fought him to help protect Kaya my childhood friend. Kaya was the one that gave our ship to us the "Going Merry".

Derek: so Luffy does not act like a pirate only out to get rich?

Usopp (shaking his head): Luffy does not care about the money he is a simple guy only thing he is doing this for is to be the King of the Pirates and the adventures he has with his nakama.

Derek (laughing): he sounds like an incredible guy to sail with.

Usopp: it has been trying but fun all the same its rough at times following a captain that doesn't think things through before jumping head first into a situation.

Derek (laughing): sounds like it

Usopp: Luffy fights more for people he cares for then he does himself.

Derek (smiling): what do you mean exactly?

Usopp (smiling): if Luffy likes someone he would give up his life fighting for them.

Derek: but doesn't that go against his dream?

Usopp: he once said during his fight with Arlong that without his nakama he would not survive.

Derek and Usopp talked for another 30 minutes.

Derek: well thank you for talking to me I appreciate you taking time to talk.

Usopp (smiling): no problem try to talk to Chopper or Nami next. (pointing at each of them as he said their names)

Derek looks toward chopper who had chopsticks stuck in his nose and mouth. Dancing and goofing around with Luffy and decided to talk to Nami first. He walked toward her and held out his hand to her introducing himself to her.

Nami (smiling and laughing): nice to meet you I saw you talking to Robin and Usopp figured you would come talk to me soon. So what do you want to talk about?

Derek (smiling): it is about your crew and Captain I am really interested.

Nami (smiling brightly): of course I would be happy to tell you about Luffy and the crew. (started telling Derek about her past and story)

Derek (amazed at what he was being told): so after you had tricked Luffy stolen their ship and even said you hated pirates they still fought for you.

Nami: Luffy is just that kind of person he will put his life on the line for people he cares for and when he starts fighting he never gives up he pushes himself to the point where he sleeps for days then pigs out. (laughing loudly)

Derek: the more of you I talk to the more your captain seems like the complete opposite of what I would expect of a pirate.

Nami (smiling): he is not your typical pirate so far all I have seen from Luffy is determination and pride in himself and his crew. Even if a person we meet isn't in the crew if Luffy likes them he will do whats right and help them.

Derek: that's what it sounds like to me well thank you I will go talk to Chopper now. (pulling a paper out of his pocket writing Syrup Village and Cocoyashi Village onto the paper)

Nami (smiling brightly): your very welcome it was a pleasure to meet you.

Derek (smiling): likewise Nami take care of youself.

Derek walked over toward Chopper who was laying on the end of a dining table breathing hard from all the dancing.

Derek: excuse me Chopper can I talk to you for a few minutes?

Chopper (acting nervous): what about?

Derek: I want to talk to you about your crew and captain.

Chopper (smiling still nervous): sure lets talk.

Chopper talks to Derek telling him his story and how he met Luffy and the others.

Derek (laughing): ok now I understand why you act nervous. So Luffy and his crew were your first friends other than the doctor that died and the other doctor that took you in?

Chopper (relaxing a little because of Dereks laugh): yes they were my first real friends our captain is an amazing guy he treats us all like family.

Derek: sounds like you care alot for him.

Chopper: yes Luffy is a great person even though i am not human. Him and the rest of the crew treat me like a person instead of an animal.

Derek (taking out the paper writing Drum Island on it): well thank you for talking with me Chopper.

Chopper (smiling): your welcome and thank you as well for treating me so kindly.

Derek (smiling): it was my pleasure Chopper take care of yourself.

Chopper: go see Sanji next (pointing him out in the crowd)

Derek thanked Chopper again and walked over to Sanji asking him to talk.

Sanji (pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before turning towards Derek): of course what do you want to talk about.

Derek: I want to talk about you your crew and your captain.

Sanji taking a drag of his cigarette before telling his story of the floating restaurant Baratie and how in one day his whole life was changed. Derek listened in with amazement at how going up against an enemy with a lot of weapons Luffy charged head on into a fight.

Derek: amazing Luffy has that much of a will to follow his dream even if it means dieing before he accomplishes that goal.

Sanji (taking a drag from his cigarette): Luffy does not think with his head he does his thinking with his fists.

Derek: so he just follows his own opinions and lets that guide his actions. I think im beginning to see Luffy for what he is (pulling paper out and writing Baratie Restaurant on it) thank you Sanji for talking to me.

Sanji (taking a drag from his cigarette smiling): no problem if your heading to talk to the moss head next don't listen to everything he says hes just a musclehead.

Derek (laughing): ok I still want to talk to him thanks again.


End file.
